The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to multiplexing code block group level and transport block level transmission and new data indications.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include fourth generation (4G) systems such as a Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems or LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) systems, and fifth generation (5G) systems which may be referred to as New Radio (NR) systems. These systems may employ technologies such as code division multiple access (CDMA), time division multiple access (TDMA), frequency division multiple access (FDMA), orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA), or discrete Fourier transform-spread-OFDM (DFT-S-OFDM). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations or network access nodes, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
In some wireless communications systems, data may be transmitted to a target device according to a transport block (TB) arrangement, where a TB may include a plurality of code blocks (CBs). The target device for the data transmission may transmit acknowledgment (ACK) feedback for each TB that is successfully received, and negative-acknowledgment (NACK) feedback for each TB that is not successfully received. For those TBs associated with a transmitted NACK, the data associated with the TB may be retransmitted to the target device. However, retransmitting the entire TB may waste transmission resources when some of the CBs of a particular TB were received successfully and some of the CBs of the particular TB were not received successfully, and the entire TB is retransmitted to the target device.